Guns aren't fun
by ThatSheepishGirl
Summary: WARNING: Implied non-con, slight sexual violence, inappropriate use of guns  JakeXDirk


Strider knelt in the middle of the room, blindfolded, completely naked, hands tied behind his back. The deactivated brobot watched silently from its position slumped in the corner. At the sound of footsteps Strider began to shake uncontrollably. His heart pounded as his breathing became heavier and the footsteps drew closer.

A small chuckle was the only warning Strider was given before a rough hand fisted in his hair and slammed his face into the floor. The hand untangled from his hair and gently ran down his back, while another hand slipped under his abdomen and gently lifted his ass into the air.

Strider listened to the sound of receding footsteps as he lay shivering on the floor. He tugged his wrists against their bindings, but the knots were too tight. He suppressed a whimper as he tried a different tactic. Rubbing his face against the floor he attempted to remove the blindfold that was blocking his vision. He was able to move it just enough to see a blue skinned woman staring at him before he heard quick footsteps behind him, and the blindfold was yanked down over his eyes once more.

Strider's escape attempt earned him a slap across the backside with something cold and metallic. There were the sounds of a rifle being loaded and cocked, before he felt cold metal pressing against his entrance. He gritted his teeth and let out a slight hiss as the barrel penetrated him without any lubrication. Once the barrel was buried painfully deep inside of him, and seemed as if it could not go any further, Strider again felt a hand tugging at his hair, lifting him back into a kneeling position. As he knelt, the butt of the rife hit the floor, and his own weight forced the barrel even further inside of him.

Strider's eyes watered behind the blindfold and he fought the urge to cry as he felt blood trickle down his thighs, and heard it drip onto the floor. The hand that had lifted him up gently stroked his hair a few times and then left. Strider heard the soft clinking sounds of a pistol being loaded. The process seemed to take a painfully long time. Strider knew that the slowness was deliberate, his captor wanted to make sure he knew just how much danger he was in.

When the gun was finally loaded, his head was forced back and the gun was shoved into his mouth. The force of the action chipped one of his teeth. The gun was pushed all the way to the back of his throat, and then slowly slid back out, and then in, and out. The barrel scratched Strider's throat and scraped his teeth, and he struggled to suppress his gag reflex.

Strider's assailant was moaning faintly when the gun was finally removed from his mouth. It was replaced with something much warmer and fleshier. The organ was forced down his throat. His assailant paused, letting out a long satisfied moan. The edge of a shirt tickled Strider's nose while a zipper scratched his chin. He shifted uncomfortably and the rifle slid even further inside of him, opening new wounds and causing him to wince from the pain.

At this movement there was the sudden sound of something heavy clattering onto the floor and two hands were roughly fisted into Strider's hair. His head was pulled back, pushing the rifle further still inside of him. He cried out in pain, but the cry was cut short as his head was pulled forward and his assailants cock was forced back into his mouth, causing him to choke. Tears soaked his blindfold and he alternated between crying out in pain and choking as his assailant continued to fuck his face.

Strider was just beginning to feel as if he wouldn't be able to take anymore when his assailant pulled out for the last time. A warm sticky liquid splashed across his face, some of it landing in his still open mouth. The hands in his hair roughly pushed him, and he fell onto his side. There was another small chuckle and the sound of retreating footsteps and then nothing. Strider curled up as best he could with his arms bound behind his back and a rifle shoved up his ass. He lay there on the cold, hard floor and cried until he fell into uneasy sleep.


End file.
